


The Women who Dreamt

by CatosticLoki



Category: LunnasOCStories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatosticLoki/pseuds/CatosticLoki
Summary: Oc storyIll add tags as I go





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this title is already taken by someone....whoops I didn't Know,if it is let me know and ill change it  
> I also will be very rarely be updating...sorry to disappoint

The feeling of an icy breeze made Alexandria’s eyes fly open, ‘what?, did the heat go off?’ she thought as she gathered her bearings and realized she was not in her bed anymore but in what appeared to be a Icy wonderland. She was laid upon a sheet of ice and the snow laid across her like a cold comforter. “Huh…where... am I? Standing up she shook the blanket off her and twirled around trying to take in what she saw...It was all just...snow, blankets of snow and what seemed to be a unfrozen river…’weird’ she thought…“What is this place? How did I get here?’ Alexandria started to explore wandering off into the woods that submerge her on all sides, feeling her with a somewhat a sense of unease which she enjoyed, she loved the feeling that something dangerous could happen or had happen, she wandered aimlessly through the snow covered forest, a forest so large it swallowed her into a darkness so dark that she could barely see.

  
Trudging through the thick whiteness Alexandria sneezed loudly making the previous silent forest erupt into movement, birds flew up in startlement, the deerling that had been grazing the snow white grass jerked up and trotted away and the rainbow snake slithered into a nearby hole… then all was still, Alexandria stopped in her tracks, freezing as a cold shiver went down her spine, the kind of shiver you get when someone is watching you, she gazed around, looking to see if there was someone or maybe even something looking at her but not a single thing beside the trees was there. She shrugged and continued her endless stride, sluggishly entering the shadows as the sun faded into the distance.

  
She walked endlessly into the shadows, pasting endless white, some green splattered the white here and there as she strolled past a tree that she felt she had past millions of times, she wandered around for what felt like endless hours until her feet slammed against something hard and she went tumbling down a endless pit, her eyes squeezing shut in agony and she tumbled down the endless pit until she was swallowed by a burning sensation that flared through her body, the feeling of needles stabbing into her very soul was the last feeling she felt before she didn't feel anything... anymore.


	2. im dead inside no titles

She jerked awake with a start as a booming sound echoed, she clinched her sheet… wait sheets? she sat up and stared in confusion at her poster cover walls, she was in her bed, not in the snow covered forest, leaping up she took off across the floor, through the hallway and down the stairs, her eyes swinging around.   
“MOM”  
“Stop screaming Alexandria, what do you want and”  
Suddenly Alexandria realized it would sound silly if she told her mom about the forest, so she mumbled nothing interrupting her mom…. “Why are you not ready for school.”  
What?....  
“School starts in 10 minutes, why are you still here”  
“AHHHH….why didn't you wake me!”  
“I tried young lady, now go get ready and i'll drive you to school”  
Alexandria ran back up to her room and grabbed the first thing in her closet not caring if it matched or not and hurriedly throw them on and bolted back down the stairs, grabbed something to eat and then ran to her mom’s car, the car ride was short and she was in her first class in a matter of minutes, with only a minute to spare.‘  
;Ahhhhhhh’ she screamed in her head as she sat in her 5th hour mathematics a class which she hated and that everybody that bullied her was in, ‘ i can't stand this silence, why was nobody talking, no papers rustling as students turned pages or even the tapping people do with their papers and pens, why was she feeling so light headed, why was spots dancing in front of her eyes, the room spinning in circles? She suddenly stood and ran out of the room ignoring the calls of ‘Miss Sins” and ran as fast as she could to the restroom, sprinting past open doors and ramming into the principal who yelled “DETENTION MISS. SINS!” before she felt a rush of dizziness and tripped centimeters from the bathroom doorway and once again was filled with the inky blackness.


	3. im dead inside no titles

Swirling lights dancing in front of her eyes was the least of her worries as she woke up, the most worrisome is the fact that she passed out in front of the loo….wait the most worrying fact was the little insect type creatures that were fluttering in her vision and the fact that she could her little tiny voices that seemed to come from them.  
“Miss ,Miss” the tiny squeaking spoke “Miss are you ok?”  
“What??? What...are you?”  
“We’re fairies Miss….well… you call us fairies but were actually called a pixnymph but nobody knows this because we try keeping us a secret but it seems your llittle world has us”  
“My...little...world?”  
“Your little world miss, everyone has a world that when they go to sleep, a world where all your imagines and worries go... some people can access it and some can’t… some access it on certain days, it seems you manage to come here my queen”  
“My queen! Im nobody's queen!”  
“You are my lady, everyone's little world they’re the queen or king, this is your little world....Milady are you ok? My lady!” And then suddenly everything was black and she was blinking her eyes open to bright lights shining in her eyes and a voice speaking “she's waking up”


End file.
